Ducks and Deers
by DJ Phychugirl
Summary: A fan fiction about one of my favorite couples, DuckxBanbi.(You all thought I was kidding?) I've never seen this coupling done, and I thought it was cute. . .so, read it! And review, please. . .Flames ARE accepted, I kinda like them. . .^^;;


Ducks and Deers  
Story by: DJ Phychugirl  
  
  
  
  
Banbi took a step forward. Then, a step back. She had to decide whether to go out of her room or stay. The rest of the SchoolMates had gone out already to eat breakfast, which was being made by Saffron. The Groovehouse she was living in for the remainder of her summer was pretty big, big enough to fit 30+ dancers in it. How did DJ Burke pay for all this AND have enough for stages, maintences, AND keep them all happy? She admired DJ Burke for that. She decided to go out, but she didn't dress; she stayed in her knee-length shirt with boxers underneath. She had bear slippers on, and her hair was wild. She had already washed up, though. DJ Burke always said you could go ANYWHERE outside of your room, just as ugly as ever, but NEVER without washing your face.   
She walked out, but beforehand, looking both ways before stepping out. As soon as she descended the staircase she smelled the wonderful smell of herbs and rice, and spices galore! "I love when Saffron gets picked to cook. . ." she thought, as she walked into the living room, where she started to hear the loud arguings, talkings, sneezings, yellings that came from the kitchen. She saw Burke in the living room, with Miranda and Texas, whom were discussing a baseball game from the night before.  
"Hi, Banbi. Nice sleep?" asked Burke, who was drinking coffee.  
"Yeah, I slept well."  
"Hey, girl. Better go get some breakfast, all the others'll eat it up way before you if you don't go now~!" Miranda said. Texas said nothing, but ignored Banbi.  
"Thanks Miranda. . ."  
Banbi walked into the kitchen to hear even more yelling and arguing. "HI, Banbi!", "Greetings, child.", "Where you been, girl?" was just some of the greetings she heard.   
"Hi, guys." She walked up to Saffron. "Any left for me?"  
"Ah, Banbi, I saved some just for you." He said, as he gave her a small saucer of Herbal rice, eggs, and a cantaloupe. He then, gave her a small glass of orange juice. "There you go, child."  
"Thank you, Saffron." She said, as she took a seat next to Duck.  
"Hey, girl." Said Duck.  
"Hi, Duck." Banbi and Duck always were friends from the time they met. They had a special chemistry that no one understood but them.  
"Hey Banbi, what took ya so long?" asked Cindy from across the giant table, whom was sipping on a can of Coke.  
"I don't know, I stayed up late."  
"I see."  
Just then, DJ Burke came into the kitchen and clapped her hands, loudly. Everyone stopped talking and eating. "Alright, peeps, it's time for everyone to get out of the kitchen and let the person picked do the dishes. And that lucky person is. . ." Burke dug her hand into Texas' hat, full with everyone's names on pieces of paper. "Suzie-kun~!"  
Suzuki stood and snapped his fingers. "Dang!"  
"Get to bustin' suds, Suzie~!" Olive said, as she put her plate into Suzuki's hands.  
"If I didn't like you, I'd kick you. . ." he said back.  
Olive just giggle in response.  
Banbi and Duck stood in unison, and put their dishes into the sink. DJ Burke continued talking.  
"The rest of ya, it's recreation time. . .Do what ya want, except for the peeps having to go to the store. Which are. . ." DJ Burke did a repeat of before. "Olive and Bat~!"  
Suzuki laughed out loud as he started to run the dishwater.  
All Olive's response was a vulgar gesture.  
"Hey, Burke, can me and Duck go, too?" Banbi asked.  
"Sure. I don't care."  
"Yes! Let me get dressed, first."  
  
**  
  
As Banbi came down, dressed and ready to go, Duck stood at the end of the staircase waiting for her. "Took you awhile, didn't it?" he said.   
" Quiet, and let's go." She started downstairs and saw that Olive was signaling them to 'come on'. "Come on, Duck!" Banbi said, pulling him along.  
The four stopped at the door, seeing as Tomoe was there, blocking their way. "Get outta the way, Tomoe!" Bat yelled.  
"Sorry, people. I cannot let you leave."  
"Why the hell not?!" Bat angrily asked.  
"Because you need to know the password."  
"Moe-kins?" Olive said.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Tomoe said, her eyes widening.  
"I was just asking you a question, but since you told me. . ." she pushed Tomoe out of the way and opened the door. She waited till the three were outside, and stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
"Okay, who's got the money?" Olive asked.  
"I do!" Bat said, reaching his hand up with the money in his hand. Then, he stuffed in his small pockets. "Let's go." He grinned, demonically and walked on.  
Everyone followed behind him, and Banbi and Duck stayed in the back, talking. "So, why did you get up late?"  
"I was up till two A.M."  
"Oh. I see. What the hell were you doing that made you stay up that long?"  
"Playing video games. Why?"  
"No reason. What were you playing?"  
"Pop 'n Music. . .I sucked, though. It's too hard."  
  
  
Meanwhile, they didn't realize that the store was right up ahead, and Olive and Bat were yelling at them until Bat took matters into his own hands, and walked up to Duck and punched him in his leg (that's all he could reach to!).  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"  
"The store is right there! We tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!"  
"I'm not TRYIN' to listen. . ."  
"Whatever, just come on."  
Banbi and Duck followed but, as Bat and Olive went inside, they stayed outside, standing against the wall near the door.  
Banbi hugged herself close, and started shivering.  
"You cold?" Duck asked.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Here." Duck lifted his hoodie high enough so Banbi could slip in with him. They hugged close together, as Banbi set her head on Duck's shoulder.  
"Thank you. . ." she said.  
"Your welcome." He then kissed her on her lips. The two stood there, hugging each other, entangled in their kiss, standing in the blowing wind, and they had no other notice of the world. . .  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
